Love On Wings
by Sapphire Blue
Summary: When an angel by the name of Syaoran is sent down to gaurd Sakura Kinomoto. He learns about real life on Earth is not always what it seems. But then he discivers that Sakura hides a secrect that prevents her from falling in love... lots of S+S! CHP. 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1 The Day the Sky Met You

**+Love on Wings+**

Chapter 1~ The Day the Sky Met You 

Author: Sapphire Blue

he he….I wanted to start a new fic. The idea was interesting so I fingered I might as well go on with it.

So um…yah!

PLEASE R+R!!

****

****

Summery of chapter 

Syaoran is sent down to Sakura buy his brother Eriol. When he arrives he meets his angel, Sakura. She seems to have a mysterious past and is afraid to love, for reasons unknown. When they start to get to know each other, Syaoran knows something isn't right.

Now Syaoran is questioning why he was sent down to earth. To actually guard the girl by the name of Sakura Kinomoto or to be tormented with something he can't have.

------------------------------------------

_The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them.___

An angel with golden wings and black hair approached an angel with white wings and chestnut hair.

"Syaoran!" The golden winged angel screamed.

Syaoran jumped and turned. "Eriol! Hi…..what are you doing here."

Eriol gave him and you-know-why look. "You have to stop fooling around up here. You keep going down to earth. You know it's not allowed unless you're a guardian angel. What is so fascinating down there anyways?"

Syaoran sighed. "The life down there is just amazing. The way people live."

Eriol shook his head. "You are impossible." Eriol understood the fact that Syaoran had become an angel at 2, an age where you remember nothing. But he couldn't understand why he was so fascinated. -Could it be the fact that he didn't grow up with any of this? Could he be the opposite of humans? While they wish t reach the sky, he wishes to touch the ground.-Eriol shook his head just as a girl with soft blue wings approached him.

"Master! She's in trouble!" The woman said franticly.

Eriol's eyes widened. "This is not good. She's human is she not?"

The woman nodded. "She is. What should we do?"

Eriol thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his younger brother stare at two confused. He turned to the woman getting an idea. "I have a solution." The woman nodded and ran off.

Eriol turned to Syaoran. "Brother. I have to ask you to do something. This is punishment for sneaking out of the clouds."

Syaoran gulped. -That's it he's taking my wings. What a nice brother I have.- "Yes?"

Eriol smiled. "You will be sent to earth and guard Sakura Kinomoto. You will have to guard her as human so you will use the name Syaoran Li. Your angel properties will be within you, but you will no long be invisible at the time. When you unleash your wings, everyone could see them and you. Be careful what you do."

Syaoran thought he was dreaming. "You serious? You putting me on earth as a human?"

Eriol smiled. "Yes." Then suddenly Syaoran wings changed silver. "Now go. She needs you. You will be invisible until you will to be solid, but be warned you cannot be invisible again till the time comes."

Syaoran nodded and flew through the clouds. Eriol watched as he went, hoping his brother could handle it.

* * * * * * *

Syaoran appeared in next to a girl who stood by a cliff and watched the sun set. She sighed and looked as if she was going to cry. She glanced at the flame colored sky and was lost in thought. Then, barely above a whisper, she said. "I want to go home. I want to go back." Syaoran stared at her a shook his head. Then she went to faint, at this moment Syaoran became human and caught her. For the first time he felt real. This was something new. He had never been able to hold a person; he really didn't know how to live down here. But for some reason it was all coming to him.

The girl looked up at him. "W---Who---Who are you?" Her voice was week.

He smiled. "Syaoran, Syaoran Li."

She went to get up, but from the lack of strength, fell into him again.

"Thank you." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Right then and there Syaoran knew she was no normal human. That she possessed something more.

* * * * * * *

Sakura awoke into darkness. -What is going on? Why are they after me?- She looked up into the sky just to catch sight of two amber orbs looking into the sky. She blushed slightly noticing she was lying on his lap. -No! You are here in the first place because you fell in love.-

The eye looked down at her. "Your awake." Came his clam caring voice.

She nodded as she got up and sat next to him against the tree. "Thank you Syaoran."

He nodded. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled at him.

For some reason Syaoran felt funny. He looked down in thought.

Sakura turned to him and stared. -He's so mysterious. His eyes hold an untold secret.- She tried to figure it out but she failed. She sighed. "Thank you for your help."

Syaoran turned to her. "You could stop saying that."

She giggled. "Well I am thankful. I might have fallen off the cliff if you didn't catch me."

He smiled. "This is true."

Sakura was smiling with her eyes closed. Syaoran felt a soft heat rise to his cheeks. This just confused him further. He just watched her trying to understand the feeling.

They made eye contact as Sakura opened her eyes. They were silent for a time. Through those eyes Sakura found something she hadn't seen in quite sometime, hope. -But for what?-

Quickly they turned away. Syaoran's gazed turned to the star-filled sky. "It's beautiful." He said finally.

Sakura turned to the sky. "Yep. A captive image."

They sat there looking at the sky. After a few moments Sakura put her head on Syaoran's shoulder, not even noticing the action. Syaoran turned to her. When he saw the smile on her face he just ignored it and looked back at the sky.

"Syaoran?" Sakura's voice asked softly through the silence.

"Hm?"

She picked her head up and looked at him. "Do you dream?"

He gave her a strange look.

She smiled. "Really. Do you dream?"

Slowly he nodded. "I do. But I never remember them."

Sakura was confused. "The how do you know you dream?"

He smiled and gave his attention to the sky once again. "Because you cannot sleep without thoughts in your mind." His voice was filled with a tone unknown to sane people.

Sakura sighed. "You make more sense then you think."

Syaoran turned to her. She smiled. Then snowflake fell. Syaoran looked up. White flurries fell rapidly.

"Snow?" Sakura asked looking up.

There was a pause.

"Where are your from anyways?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

Syaoran thought back to when Eriol had showed him his home. "Hong Kong, China." He said softly.

"Do you miss it? I mean Hong Kong to Tomedea " Sakura asked a bit shocked.

He nodded. "More then you think." Syaoran looked at her. "Where are your from?"

She smiled "Somewhere very distant." Her eyes softened to sparkles. Her hair, witch fell right beyond her shoulder, blew in the wind. Syaoran stared at her, unable to pull his eyes away from the image in front of him. They sat like that, silent yet the voices of the night's air echoed through their minds.

Sakura looked up into his eyes. For that second, time stood still. Two worlds mingled, not knowing they were from the same origin. Their faces got closer slowly.

"Would this be wrong?" Sakura mumbled as her eyes closed. Just as their lips brushed Sakura pulled away. (AN- Do you really think that would happen so quickly? :P) -no Sakura! Do not fall in love. You'll just hurt yourself again.-

She stood up quickly. "I'm sorry." She took off and ran.

Syaoran followed close behind, a pair of wings adorned his back.

* * * * * * *

Sakura arrived home and ran to her room, panting. What just happened? She looked at the mirror. What is to become of you? What just happen? -How did it happen? How could you fall in love again? Haven't you had enough?- She stared at the mirror hoping for a reply to the questions. -You can't control the heart's actions, can you?- It was as if the image nodded. Sakura grabbed a pillow and threw it at it. She sat on the bed, emotions going rampant within her.- You wanted this to happen and you stop it? I am a fool. What else could happen to me?- She grabbed a necklace from around her neck. It was a silver cross with diamond wings behind it. She examined it. -I want to see him again. I want to see Syaoran Li again.- A tear fell from her eye as she lay down to sleep.

* * * * * * *

Syaoran watched from the shadows of her window.- What just happened?- He put his head down and sighed. -I cannot fall in love with her. She is human, I am angel. We could never be.- He let out a deep breath and looked at the stars.- Are you looking to kill me brother? Or as my punishment are you tormenting me with something you know I can't have?- He turned to her window. -But what stopped her? Could it also be what's causing her to faint?- He shook his head. "Syaoran please return here for a second." Eriol's voice was herd. Syaoran nodded. "Be right there."

As he flew into the sky he took one last quick glace at the sleeping Sakura.

* * * * * * *

Syaoran arrived. "And you wanted what?" No anger was present in his voice.

Eriol smiled. "To know how everything went."

Syaoran sighed. "Something is after her. What It is a cannot say, but something is after her."

Eriol nodded. "Don't worry they wont attack for awhile."

Syaoran glared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Eriol smirked. "What's attacking her doesn't know how to deal with angels to well. Since she now has a guardian angel, they won't attack till they could think of something."

Syaoran continued to glare. "What is attacking her?"

Eriol shook his head. "I cannot tell you that brother."

Syaoran sighed, knowing he was defeated. Then he looked at Eriol with pleading eyes. "What is she? Could you answer me that? I know she's not a normal human."

Eriol simply turned around and walked away.

________________________________

**To be continued…**

**_______________________________________**

**Well I finished!^^ Yah! The story is very interesting. The idea came to be from a friend of mines dream she was telling me about. I thought it was a good idea for a fic. So I wrote it.**

**So love it? Hate it? Do you think I'm moving them to fast? Do you think I should just forget about the story altogether? R+R and tell me!^^**

**-Sapphire Blue**


	2. Chapter 2 And You Wanted to Fly

**+Love on Wings+**

Chapter 2~ And You Wanted To Fly… 

Author: Sapphire Blue

Well I'm getting into this story! Maybe I'll actually finish it! *crosses fingers*

Well enjoy and keep

R+R!!

****

****

Summery of chapter 

Well now that Sakura and Syaoran are getting closer, Sakura feels that she or he will fall in love with the other. She is scared by this matter, but she can't seem to pull away from him. Then she meets her guardian angel. She has nothing about his looks, just that his name is Xiao-Lang, told to her by Syaoran.  Now that things unfold, Syaoran tries to find out the secret behind Sakura's hurting passion. 

------------------------------------------ 

_The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them.___

Sakura awoke early in the morning. -A dream maybe?- She shook her head and she sat up. She looked in the mirror once again, wondering what to do. She brought her fingers to her lips. -The little bit I did feel was so warm and pleasing.- And I pulled away… Her mind filled with images of his amber eyes. His chestnut hair. His prefect voice. Her heart was floating. She stood up ignoring it. She went about cleaning and getting dressed.

She went down stairs and greeted her father. "Hey dad. Is it ok if I go out for a while? I don't want to stay cooped up in the house." 

Her farther smiled. "Sure. Just be back before dark. Where were you yesterday?"

Sakura blushed slightly. "Um.. I was out with Tomoyo and I kinda fell asleep at her house. Sorry about that dad."

He nodded. "Have fun."

Sakura smiled and ran out the door.

* * * * * * * 

Syaoran sat on a tree branch, his back against the trunk. He was thinking and relaxing. Eriol knew something, and it was getting him mad. He sighed, knowing her would never find out from Eriol. Then he heard humming under him. He glanced down and saw Sakura. He sighed. -I have to guard her, no matter how much I torture myself.- 

"Syaoran?" Sakura's voice flooded his thoughts. 

He looked down. "Oh! Sakura?" He jumped down and landed in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing. Just wondering around. Would you like to walk with me?" Sakura asked with a hesitant tone.

Syaoran nodded. "Why not."

Sakura smiled and pointed towards an inner section of the park. "Come on."

She grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him with her. 

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked confused. 

Sakura giggled. "You'll see." She continued to pull him till they came to a clearing surrounded by trees. Snow freshly fallen on the ground was crushed under their footsteps. Sakura suddenly stopped and turned and faced Syaoran. "We're here."

Syaoran looked around. "What is this place?"

Sakura smiled. "It's a clearing. I'm one of the only people who know about it."

Syaoran looked at her funny. 

She shook her head. "Come on."

Sakura lead him in the middle then laid down in the snow. Syaoran sat next to her.

"You seem happy today." Syaoran said finally.

She turned on her side and faced him. "I love the snow." She lay back down and stared at the sky.

There was silence. Each person trying to figure out things that were left in the past. 

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yes?" He said slowly, not really listen all that much.

"What is your dream?" She sat up and looked at him. "What is your hearts desire?"

Not really taken aback buy the question Syaoran thought. "I'm not really sure." He did very well know, but telling her would be a mistake. -How do you tell a human I want to live, here, on earth. That would be something to explain. -

Sakura's face fell. "You don't know?" 

Syaoran shook his head. "And you? What is your hearts desire?"

Sakura smiled and looked at the sky. "To fly. I want a gleaming pair of wings and fly."

Syaoran let out a faint laugh. -A human who wants to be in the sky and an angel who wants to be grounded. Who would of thought? -

Sakura looked at him worried. His gaze was fixed on the ground. "You ok?"

"Yah I'm-" He never finished his sentence. Their eyes met once again. Silence fell upon them. 

Sakura was holding herself back from throwing herself at him and kissing him till she could no longer breath. -What is this emotion? Why am I so attracted to him? How could this of happened?- 

"Sakura?" His voice broke her thoughts. 

She came back to reality. "Yes?"

"Are you ok?" Concern was seen in his eyes.

Sakura slowly hugged her knees. "It depends on what you mean by 'ok'." 

Syaoran looked at her. "What I mean is, you always seem to be watching out for something. What is it?"

She sighed and looked at him. "It's nothing." 

The silence this time was just silence, nothing more. Sakura finally turned to him.

"Syaoran, could I ask a question?" She asked hesitantly.

He nodded. "Any thing."

She hugged her knees tighter. "I don't care how close we get, but—" She took a deep breath. "Please! Don't fall in love with me." With that she stood up and ran, a tear falling from her eye into the wind.

* * * * * * * 

Sakura ran till she couldn't run anymore. -What did I just do? Why did I push him away? How could I say that to him?!- She leaned against a wall to catch her breath. -Where am I anyway?- She started looking around, looking for any clue where she was. When she saw a street sign she noticed. -Downtown Tomedea. Wow I ran far.- 

She then felt a dark power. -No! I don't need you right now.- A shadowed figure appeared in front of her. "You are really low. Attacking me when my guard is down. Pathetic."

The figure let out a cold laugh then put his hands around Sakura's head. She screamed in pain.

Suddenly Sakura felt the enemy's hands leave her head. She looked up and saw an angel with a sword in his hand. "Wha?" Was all she could say. She watched in aw as the angel easily defeated the figure. -Who are you? Why are you helping me? Why do you even care?- She figure then disappeared with I final swipe of the angels sword. He turned to her, his face hidden by the shadows of the trees.

"Who are you?" She asked desperate. 

He shook his head and held up his hand. A white ball formed in it. "It's to early for you to know, Sakura" Then he shot the ball of magic at her, causing her to fall asleep.

As she was fainting Syaoran was right there to catch her. He turned the sword back into a pendant around his neck. He looked at the girl in his arms. -What is this that's after you?- He shook his head and took off towards her house.

* * * * * * * 

Sakura awoke in her bedroom. "Where…where am I?"

"Home." Sakura turned her head sharply and faced Syaoran. 

"Ack! What are you doing here?!" She asked surprised then she realized something. "The angel?"

Syaoran looked at her. "What?"

She turned to him. "Did an..um..angel bring me here? It may sound crazy but an angel DID save me."

Sakura pleaded. 

He nodded. "I believe you. He was the one who brought you here." He said calmly.

Sakura still stared. "Then why are you here?" 

Syaoran shrugged. "I'm still not sure myself." her questions were getting harder to answer without lying.

She looked up at him. "Do you know his name?" Hope was clearly herded in her voice.

He thought for a moment. Thinking how he could get out of this. He couldn't tell her the angel's real name since it was he. He sighed remembering his Chinese name. "It was Xiao-Lang." He hoped she didn't know that was his name translated.

She nodded. "I see." She stood up and walked to the window. "It's going to snow soon."

Syaoran came up behind her and looked ay the sky. "Your right. Looks pretty bad too." 

Sakura sighed. "I hope dad comes home soon." 

Silence once again played its part on the two. Their minds had a thousand words, yet their mouths said nothing. Then, as the first snowflake fell, Sakura leaned back into Syaoran chest. Without a second thought Syaoran put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. This time they didn't pull away. The silence was now comforting. They stood there and watched the snowfall. Sakura smiled, a truly happy smile, as she watched a flake fall. -Why couldn't things always be like this?-

* * * * * * * 

Eriol shook his head. -What have I done?- 

"They are getting close. We should watch them." A sweet voice said from behind Eriol. 

He jumped and turned to face a girl with golden wings and violet eyes. "Tomoyo? What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Well it's my job as a High Angel to check on Sakura. She is my responsibility."

Eriol nodded. "And he is mine. But I never thought they'd get close."

Tomoyo watched the image before her. "But they look so happy. Sakura is actually smiling. If he could do that for her, is it really wrong?" 

Eriol shrugged. "It may not seem so. But an angel and a human? It could not be. Tomoyo as a High Angel you should know this."

Tomoyo nodded. "Oh by the way. The letter is in the mail. She should get it tomorrow if not today."

Eriol nodded. "She needs to get this done. She needs to go to China."

Tomoyo's face fell. "She will learn about him there. His death shocked all of China and it hasn't been forgotten."

Eriol nodded. "I know. But she has to. It may be the only way to get her back."

Tomoyo looked at him. "What do you mean get her back?"

Eriol tensed noticing what he said. "Get her back to her happy self." This wasn't a lie. 

"Oh." Tomoyo looked at the image. "You're not going to send him with her are you?"

Eriol shook his head. "No. But I want you there." 

She nodded. "How long will we be gone?"

He sighed. "At most two years."

Tomoyo's jaw dropped. "You're taking her way that long?!"

Eriol nodded. "When you go you must follow everything I say. She will know when she has to return."

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "Fine." She looked at the image once more. -Oh Sakura I'm sorry it has to be me who takes away your happiness.- 

* * * * * * * 

Sakura walked down stairs and turned to the door. The mail was on the floor. She went over to it and picked it up and looked through it. As she was looking se saw one addressed to her. What's this? She picked up the envelope, no return address. "Odd." She trailed off. 

"What is?" She felt two arms wrap around from behind her. 

She held up the letter. "This. It has no return address and its addressed to me."

Syaoran too it from his hand and held it up to the light. "Looks like a ticket of some sort."

Sakura snatched it out of his hands and opened it quickly. "Yes! I did win!"

Syaoran looked at her. "Win what?"

She smiled and held up the ticket to him. "A trip to Hong Kong, China!"

Syaoran's faced got pale. "Ho-Ho-Hon Kong?"

Sakura nodded happily. "Yep. And I ride first class too! Tomoyo and me were bored one day and we entered this contest. I have to tell her we're going!"

Syaoran glared at the name Tomoyo. -Could it be? Tomoyo the High Angel?- He shook his head. 

Sakura went on to read the letter then she dropped it. "What?! Two Years!?"

Syaoran picked up the paper and read the last line. 

You will be subject in China for a maximum of two years.

At this he dropped the paper. -I have to follow her there. I could handle not getting caught for a few weeks, but two years?!- "That's a long time Sakura."

She nodded. "But I always wanted to learn in China. I'm going as an exchange student, me and Tomoyo."

Syaoran nodded. "Have fun." 

She frowned at him. "I wish you could come. Tomoyo would enjoy you company, and so would I"

Syaoran shook his head. "I just left there. My family will think I'm crazy if I go back so soon."

Sakura smiled. "This is true."

Then Sakura herd the phone ringing. She walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sakura? Sorry I can't come home tonight. The weather is horrible. Me and the other teachers are staying in some of the extra dorms. You'll be ok by yourself? Maybe you could go to Tomoyo's or something?" 

Sakura looked out a near by window and shook her head, it was bad out there. "I'll be fine dad. It's bad here too. Bye." She hung up and turned to Syaoran. "Looks like it's just me tonight." She smiled at him. 

He smiled back at her. She almost fell from her legs giving way. His smile mesmerized her. "Well what now?" He asked after a little. 

"I don't know. I'm bored." Sakura said leaning on a doorframe. She looked down at the floor. I'm getting too close to him. -Syaoran why?! After everything I tell you! Why! Why are you still here!? Why!? Why is it that I want you to hold me….? Why is it I want you to kiss me….- A tear fell from her eye as she thought the last part. Then she felt a gentle touch brush it away. She looked up into amber eyes.

"What's wrong?" His whole hand was on her cheek. She leaned her face into his hold, knowing she should pull away. -Why!? Why Syaoran!?- The tears flowed down her face harder. -Is this now fear? I want to love, but I don't want to get hurt. Why can't I just go back? Why can't I just be home!? This would never happen if I were home.- She fell into his chest and cried till her eyes were dry. Syaoran held her, like she wanted to be held. 

"Why re you crying?" He asked softly. 

"Many reasons Syaoran, many reasons." She said softly and she leaned in closer to him. 

He held her as she cried. She didn't want to pull away.

"Syaoran, stay with me. I don't want to be along, again." She said as she calmed down. -This may all be wrong, but now it's just right.-

* * * * * * *  A Week Later

Sakura turned and hugged Syaoran. "Thanks for coming to see me off. I'm meeting Tomoyo at the gate. I'll keep in touch!" She held up a piece of paper with his phone number on it. "I'll see yah Syaoran!" She waved. He waved back.

When she was out of sight he jumped into his jet-black sports car and drove back to his apartment. -This is odd. It came so suddenly. I mean really, for two years? As an exchange student?- He parked it and got out. 

"Syaoran I need you up here. Now." Eriol's voice was herd in his head. 

Syaoran nodded. "I'll be right up." He looked around to see if anyone was near him. He went in a remote area and turned into his angel form. Quickly he darted into the sky.

* * * * * * * 

Syaoran arrived and looked around for his brother. "Eriol?"

Eriol appeared in front of him. ""Hello brother. I have a lot to talk to you about."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Yes?"

Eriol smiled. "First off do not follow her to China."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What? But I'm her-"

Eriol cut him off. "I want you to train up here for the time she is gone. Tomoyo is with her."

Syaoran smirked. "I was surprised when I herd the name. It makes sense now. But a question. Why are you surrounding her with powerful angels? How many others are there?"

Eriol smiled. "Those matters are out of your knowledge." 

Syaoran glared at him. "What are you talking about? Brother what is she?"

Eriol shook his head. "You will find out soon enough. Now I have another issue to discuss with you. You are getting to close to her."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Y-yo-you saw th-th-that?"

Eriol nodded. "I had to check on you. I seemed to have caught you at a bad time. I continued to watch. You stayed with her that night."

Syaoran looked at him. "She asked me to. What was I supposed to do say no? I'm not allowed to lie, remember?"

Eriol smirked. -Got you.- "So you wanted to stay there?"

Syaoran tensed seeing the mess he just got himself into. "You play low Eriol." 

Eriol smiled. "Well Syaoran, did you?"

Syaoran sighed. "Yes I did. Are you happy now?"

Eriol nodded and started to walk away.

Syaoran stopped him. "You still haven't told me what is up with her."

Eriol continued to walk. 

Syaoran was getting mad. "If you wont tell me. I'll find out. I swear it!"

Eriol nodded. -You will Syaoran. And you wont find out from me. You'll find out from her-.

Syaoran sighed, as his brother was gone. -What and why is this being hidden from me?-

**To be continued…**

_____________________________________________

**I finished!^^ As you probally guessed I have a big secret for behind Sakura. You might of guessed already, well then good for you. The story will play out more, don't worry. I also like the way I'm making this very S+S-ish! Well any thin to tell me? R+R!^^**

**-Sapphire Blue**


	3. Chapter 3 If I Forget, Remember I Said

**   +Love on Wings+**

Chapter 3~ If I Forget, Remember I Said "I Love You" 

Author: Sapphire Blue

Ha ha! I know I'm putting this up a tad early but so many people have wanted it!^^ Thankies everyone for your reviews.

R+R!!

****

****

Summery of chapter 

When Sakura comes back from China everything imaginable happen. But even as all this happens Tomoyo sees the unthinkable happen to Sakura. But what happens when after the attack of a shadow figure, Sakura forgets that Syaoran even exists.

------------------------------------------

The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them.

--2 years and 5 months later--

Syaoran sat in his classroom on earth. He stared at the clock. Ring already! These classes are so boring. He yawned just as the bell did ring. –Finally.- He got up and headed for the exit. 

"Hey Syaoran!" A voice came through his head. 

He sighed. "What is it Eriol?"

"I need you up here ASAP. I have something very important to discuss with you." Eriol's voice was stern and serious. 

Syaoran nodded. "I'm coming." He quickly turned into angel form and headed towards the clouds.

* * * * * * * 

"Syaoran!" He felt someone hug him.

"Tomoyo?" He asked surprised

She smiled up at him. "How's my little brother doing?"

Syaoran glared at her. "I told you to stop calling me that."

She frowned. "You may not be my real brother, but I treat you like one."

Syaoran shook his head. "Where is my brother?"

She shrugged. "Not sure he told me to talk to you."

Syaoran nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be in China?"

She shook her head. "No. That's what I have to talk to you about."

He looked at her. "So?"

She smiled. "You are one lucky dog. I kept Sakura from finding out and may I ask who is the angel Xiao-lang?"

Syaoran smirked and pointed to himself. "Me." 

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You LIED to her?" 

Syaoran shook his head. "No. It's my name in Chinese." 

Tomoyo sighed and smiled. "Good boy." She looked around. "Now also." She pulled him out of anyone's earshot range. "You can't become to close, please Syaoran! I don't care that you are angel and she is human. That's my last concern. But she will be hurt along with you! Sakura is no normal human, witch I'm sure you noticed. And now, more then ever, you have to watch over her. Just DO NOT fall for her!" Her eyes and voice pleaded to him. 

Syaoran looked away and glared at the ground. "What if it was too late?" He asked looking straight at Tomoyo. 

She closed her eyes. "Then Syaoran you better hold her dearly and DO NOT let her know you are an angel. She could know you posses magic. But NEVER use your holy magic or your wings in front of her, unless as a last resort. Even then try to avoid it." 

Syaoran nodded.

Tomoyo nodded. "I could also tell you have become strong in you magic. Impressive." 

Syaoran smirked. "Got to go. See you Tomoyo." 

He fell through the clouds then extended his wings and flew. 

Tomoyo smiled.- He might just be able to save her.- Then she frowned.- But at the cost of what?-

* * * * * * * 

Sakura walked along a row of cherry blossom trees. Then she felt a soft green aura. She looked around. -Wow. Whoever this is powerful.- She followed the power to the clearing. She gasped seeing Syaoran. -He has magic? -"So Mr. Li has a nice amount of magic hm?"

He turned to her quickly. "Sakura?!"

She smirked. "The one and only!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. She had missed him for so long. It felt good to actually be near him again. 

As they broke off they looked at each other, noticing how the other had changed. Sakura's hair was now longer, and her body had more of a curve. Syaoran had become sterner and he was now much taller then her. She smiled at him. "I missed you, God did I miss you."

Syaoran smiled as he leaned his forehead to her. "I missed you too." 

Sakura's face turned a pale pink. "Really?" 

He smiled and nodded. "Of cores." 

She felt special she hadn't felt link this in awhile. "Thank you." 

Silence over took them. It has been 2 years, 2 LONG years for the both of them.

Sakura looked up at him. "So since when did you know magic? I never felt it from you before and it seems very strong."

He smirked. "I trained. Just like you, I could see. You magic has gotten much stronger."

She smiled and frowned at the same time. "It was hard in China." Her whisper sounded of hurt.

Syaoran was confused and looked at her. "What was?"

She perked up noticing what she said. "The training…yes the training in China was very hard."

Syaoran nodded, but still didn't believe her. She smiled stupidly at him. Then the scenery caught her eye. It was beautiful in spring. All the trees were blossoming and the grass was at it's greenest. Then she noticed the sun was setting, turning the sky into flames.- I don't want to be here! I don't want to be here with something I know I can't have.- She sighed. "How about we take a walk Syaoran?"

She seemed to be broken from a trance. "Sure."

* * * * * * * 

They walked in silence for a while. Sakura hung onto her bag that she was carrying as if she was nervous. 

"Sakura could I ask you something?" Syaoran asked finally.

She nodded and looked up at him. "What is it?" 

He looked at her. "You were only supposed to stay for 2 years. You're back 5 months late. Could I ask why?"

She smiled at him. "Me and Tomoyo wanted to stay awhile. Also, we didn't want to leave so quickly. China is a beautiful place you are lucky to live there." 

He shrugged. "If you say so."

Sakura then decided to rest under a tree. "So how's school been?"

Syaoran shrugged. "It was school. Nothing fun, nothing enjoyable."

Sakura smiled. "That's good to here."

Once again silence over took them. This seemed to happen a lot. Sakura looked up into the night sky, the image she saw was captivating. She sighed. -I have to tell him.-  She turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran?"

He turned to her. "Hm?"

She hesitated. "Syaoran I really did miss being with you. I mean this may sound foolish but from the moment I woke up on you lap I thought I needed you, that I could trust you with my life." She looked down as a tear fell from her eye. "This may sound as if I'm in love, and maybe I am, but Syaoran please stay with me. I've lost everything. Could I possibly loose more?" She threw herself at him. Her arms were around his neck. 

Then she felt his encircle her waist. "Shh Sakura. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He said softly as he ran his hand over her long hair. 

She nodded and leaned deeper into his embrace, but stopped when she hit something. She felt for the chain around his neck and pulled out a silver necklace with a silver charm witch was shaped with a sword with wings behind it. "This is beautiful" Sakura smiled as she examined it. She felt something special from the necklace, and it comforted her. "I'm guessing this is very important to you?" Syaoran nodded. Then slowly it started to glow soft silver. Syaoran's eyes widened and Sakura quickly dropped it. "What?" she asked dumbfounded.

 Syaoran shook his head. "Probably just reacting to your magic." -Why did it glow? It doesn't even react when an angel touches it.- 

She nodded. "Oh ok. Well lets get going then." She smiled.

As they went to get up Sakura's bag got caught on something and she toppled over into Syaoran. She screamed as she fell and closed her eyes. When she opened them she stared into amber. She noticed he was on top of her propped up on his arms. Then she noticed the silver necklace hanging from his neck. They said nothing, just stared into the others eyes. Sakura then slowly took the necklace and pulled Syaoran to her lips. Syaoran leaned his weight to the side so they rolled and she was on top of him. This deepened the kiss even more. But he could tell she wasn't fully giving into. 

Sakura didn't know to cry and run away or kiss him more passionately then ever. -Sakura what are you thinking?! Don't fall in love! Haven't you learned that much!? Why are you looking for hurt?!- She sighed against his lips.- But I want this….It's all I wanted for so long….What do I have to lose?- With this she wrapped her arms around his neck and fully gave into the kiss. Syaoran noticed the difference and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. 

The glow started from the necklace from both their necks (AN: Sakura's was mentioned in the 1st chapter.) Then the soft silver glow surrounded their bodies. Suddenly Syaoran's wings released themselves. Then a pair of clear wings with a silver outline appeared on Sakura's back.

* * * * * * * 

"Eriol!" Tomoyo stood shocked over the image she saw. "Eriol get over here!" 

Eriol appeared to her with his staff in hand. "What is I---WHAT THE!?"

"Eriol why are there partial wings on Sakura's back!? She a human, a H-U-M-A-N!" Tomoyo asked franticly. 

Eriol dropped his staff out of astonishment. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! What in heavens name is he thinking!?"

Tomoyo sighed. "So you can't explain this?"

Eriol shook his head as he picked up his staff. "I would say it has to do with Syaoran's power if it was just the glow, but the wings would never be."

Tomoyo waved the image away. "I'm shocked he…well she kissed him. And then the wing thing really blew me off. Eriol what is the meaning to this?! I demand an answer!"

Eriol's eyes then widened. "Could it be?"

Tomoyo looked at him. "Could it be what?"

Eroil tried to play out the facts in his mind. 

Tomoyo was getting angry. "Why dose she have them Eriol? Only dieing angels or new angels have them! She is neither! Eriol what are you hiding!?"

Eriol shook his head. "It could never be." With that he disappeared. 

"What Eriol? What!?" Tomoyo sighed as he left. She was confused beyond confused.

* * * * * * *

They broke off and looked at each other. The glow and the wings had disappeared. Sakura looked at him worried. "Syaoran I-I-I-"

Syaoran placed his finger on her lips. "Shh. Clam down." Inside he knew this was wrong, but even an angel has a heart. She started to cry. "Sakura what is wrong? Stop crying." He said as he gently 

She continued to cry. "I love you dammit. I love you so much it hurts." 

Syaoran was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Sakura.."

"I was……. unsure up until …….now. But the kiss…it told me everything." She cried into his chest. "I – I  be-bett-better get going." 

She went to get up as she felt an arm encircle her waist and she was pulled back down to meet Syaoran's lips again. Sakura cried as she kissed him. She felt him wiping them away. Why Syaoran?! Why are you doing this?! As they broke apart she herd him whisper "I Love you too."

Sakura looked at him shocked. "B-Bu-but I mean…I um…."

Syaoran smiled. "Just be quite."

She smiled at him as they sat up. 

Then a dark energy was felt. Sakura and Syaoran turned in the direction of the center of the park. Sakura turned to him. "Please help me with this. I need all the help I could get." 

Syaoran nodded "Let's go." They ran as fast as they could

* * * * * * * 

Sakura and Syaoran arrived in the area. Sakura release her wand. "Where is this thing?" She asked no one. 

"Looking for me?" A cold voice came as things went flying at Sakura and pinned her to the wall. "Syaoran!" She screamed as she went flying back.

He turned to her. "What the?" He turned quickly to see some heading his way. He quickly dodged them. Then he held up his hand and a red ball formed. "Fire come forth!" A wave of fire shot at the shadowed figure. 

The figure laughed as it got up from the attack. "Where is that precious angel I want to meet?"

Sakura's eye widened. -The angel IS real!-

The shadowed figure smirked. "Surprised I know, hm mistress?" 

She glared at him. "What do you want from me?!"

The shadowed figure smirked and shot a beam at her. "This should make you suffer for awhile."

She was left unconscious and the magic holding her there had faded. Her body went to fall. Just then from Syaoran's body alight appeared. He was under her and caught her. His wings spread out and sword in hand. 

The shadow smirks. "So you are the angel?" 

Syaoran stood with Sakura in his arms. "And? What of it?"

The shadow smirked. "I just wanted to make sure I knew who she was forgetting."

Syaoran's eye widened. "Why you…." He held up his sword and it glowed. "Holy light!" He lunged and the sword turned the figure into nothingness.

Syaoran sighed as he turned his sword and his wings back into the pendant around his neck. He looked down at Sakura, whose eyes were closed. -What does he mean by that? Did he erase your memory of me?- He felt like crying. Then he saw a gold beam of light appear in front of him. Tomoyo stepped out. "Sakura?! Syaoran what happen?!"

Syaoran kneeled down with the girl I his arms. "I'm not sure. One of those shadowed figures made her faint." 

Tomoyo nodded. "I see." She looked at Syaoran sad face and frowned. -He really does love her.-  

Then Syaoran felt Sakura move. He looked down into her emerald eyes. "Hey, your awake."

She blinked a few times and then looked at him strangely. "W-wh-who are-y-you?"

Syaoran felt his whole world fall apart. The pain in his heart was greater then any other. "Silly, it's me, Syaoran, Syaoran Li" He said hoping she now knew. 

She was still confused. "I know no one by the name of Syaoran Li." 

Tomoyo gasped. Sakura turned to her. ""Tomoyo. What are you doing here?" Tomoyo looked at her. "Sakura? Did you really forget Li?"

Sakura sat u and looked at her. "Yes Tomoyo, you know all my friends. I do not know a Syaoran Li."

Syaoran's face showed pain, and Tomoyo saw it. She felt like crying for him. This was the angel Syaoran. He never wanted to cry. He never gave into anything. He always had a strong will. But he looses that all to a simple girl who he is forbidden to love? Tomoyo sighed. "Forgive me Sakura." She whispered as she put her fingers to Sakura's forehead, causing her to fall asleep. Tomoyo looked up at Syaoran. "I didn't come down here to see how Sakura was. I know now, but that's not what I came for."

Syaoran looked at her. "What did you come for then?"

Tomoyo looked down. "You and Sakura, well the Sakura that remembers you."

Syaoran looked at her. "What about it?"

Tomoyo smiled. "I saw the kiss. I really have no problem with it, but you know the rules."

Syaoran looked at her. "Y-yo-you saw that?"

Tomoyo nodded. "So did you brother. There is something more to Sakura, and your brother wont tell."

Syaoran nodded. "I know."

Tomoyo sighed. "Syaoran, please go talk to him. I think it's what you need. I'll take Sakura home."

Syaoran nodded. "By Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo waved. Syaoran unleashed his wings and flew into the clouds. 

Tomoyo sighed as she watched him go.

* * * * * * * 

"Eriol?" Syaoran called out. 

Eriol appeared before him. " See you decided to come. 

Syaoran nodded. "What do you want?"

Eriol sighed. "Syaoran you must stay away from Sakura. I saw you kiss her. Syaoran you know you can't do this!"

Syaoran glared at him. "What if I refuse?"

Eriol glared back. "Syaoran you know better…"

Syaoran was now angry. "Eriol, I love her! I can't just drop her!"

"You are going to have to!" Eriol screamed back. "I do not care how much you love her! You are angel! She is human! NO!!"

Syaoran growled. "But Eriol.."

"No Syaoran!"

"Eriol…

"Syaoran you know what will happen!"

"Eriol…"

"Will you shut up and let me talk!"

"Eriol she lost her memory of me! Are you happy!? She doesn't even know who I am! Is that what you want?! Fine! You never did want me to be happy!" Syaoran screamed finally.

Eriol looked at him. "She forgot?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes. One of those shadow figures did it. They made her forget the angel that fights them, that being me, she forgot. So? Are you happy?"

Eriol stared at him. "Syaoran…"

"Dammit Eriol! Help her would you!?" Syaoran glared at him.

"I cannot Syaoran. It's a chance to start things over. This time you will not fall in love with her, and you make sure she doesn't fall for you. I don't care how much it hurts! Understand!?" Eriol stared sternly at him.

"Fine…master." Syaoran said coldly.

"Syaoran don't start." Eriol warned. 

Syaoran went to leave but then turned. "By the way. I hate you. You are the WORST person I EVER met."

* * * * * * * 

Syaoran that night was a sleep.

"Syaoran….Oh Syaoran….."

He looked around the darkness. "Sakura?"

A spirit appeared in front of him. "Yes. That is me. I need to talk to you. You are not dreaming. You are now talking to the Sakura that is dormant inside of Sakura. The one that loves you. I'm not sure how I could get out of here but I will find a way. Please help me."

Syaoran nodded. "I will."

She smiled. "Thank you, again. By the way. Even if I forget, remember I said I love you."

Syaoran smiled at her. Then slowly she reached up and kissed him. 

The last this Syaoran felt was the warmth of her lips on his.

**to be continued…**

**________________________________**

**Ha! I finished! Well how'd you like? It was a FUN chapter to write!^^ Once again I clue on about Sakura…..this one you'll probally figure it out, but I do warn you. THERE IS A LOT ABOUT HER. You'll find out soon enough!^^Well Idea's comments? R+R!!!!!**

**-Sapphire Blue**


	4. Chapter 4 Learning to Love You, Again

**    +Love on Wings+**

Chapter 4~ Learning to Love You, Again 

Author: Sapphire Blue

Well The story is going VERY well.^^ I'm very happy. I thank EVERYONE for the reviews. Without the words of confidence I'd be making a crap of a story! Thanks SOOO much!

R+R!!

****

****

Summery of chapter 

Now that Sakura has forgotten Eriol decided to come to earth and watch over her, putting a new angel in charge. But when Tomoyo explains to her the situation she doesn't like what is going on. Now Tomoyo and her will do anything to get the two together. And what if it works? What if they fell in love, again? If so…what happens when Syaoran finds out the truth about Sakura? And what happens when Sakura meets an old friend.

------------------------------------------

The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them.

Syaoran sighed as he sat up in bed. –This is all to weird.- He shook his head as he stood up. Then suddenly a red beam appeared in front of him. Then a girl with long raven hair and piercing ruby eyes stepped out. White wings with red feathers here and there adorned her back. Syaoran eyes widened. "Meiling?!" 

She turned to him. "Syaoran! How are yah?" She said as a smiled played her face.

Syaoran sighed. "What are you doing here?"

She looked around. "I'm the new leader of the Sakura fiasco."

Syaoran looked at her. "How about Eriol? I thought he was the ring leader?"

Meiling sighed at her cousin. "Um…well yah see-"

Next to Meiling a gold beam appeared and Eriol stepped out. "Because I'm now going to watch over her like you and Tomoyo do."

Syaoran felt the whole world around him spin. "Y-yo-you-you are what!?"

Eriol sighed. "I'm staying down her from now on my dear brother."

Syaoran glared at him. "Let me guess, by request?"

Eriol smiled and patted his head. "Smart boy."

Meiling looked at the two. –Wonder what happen this time.-

Then there was a knock on Syaoran's door. Syaoran went and answered it with the other 2 following. 

"Hi Syaoran! I came to tell you that---! You guys are here already!?" Tomoyo said as she looked at Eriol and Meiling. They nodded. 

Tomoyo sighed. "Well how's about we get down t business?"

Every one sat down. Tomoyo turned to Meiling and Eriol. "You two still aren't going to tell me and Syaoran what's going on huh?"

They shook their heads. "No."

Syaoran sighed. "Anyway. Would some explain to me EVERYTHING?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Allow me."

Syaoran turned his attention to Tomoyo. She smiled. "Well since Sakura has forgotten you we are not sure what else she has forgotten. Se could of forgotten magic and such; there are a number of possibilities. Since this is so we were going to send another angel down here, that originally being Meiling. But then Eriol said he wanted to do it, so now you, me, and Eriol are going to take care of this down here while Meiling dose the job up there."

Syaoran nodded. "I see. I still wonder why you have to surround her with all these angels."

Tomoyo shrugged. "Asked the two over there."

Syaoran shook his head. "Whatever. Now everyone OUT! It's to early for all this."

Everyone sighed and disappeared. Syaoran fell into a chair. –This is all too much. I mean why surround her with all this? She's just a simple human being no? Nothing special about her. Ok she posses' magic, but what else is there? It's not lie she's an angel, really now! - He shook his head knowing he was getting nowhere.

* * * * * * * 

Sakura walked through the park quietly. –I'm to confused. I had a dream about Syaoran last night. But that wasn't the strange part. It was romantic. - She blushed remembering it. – We acted like lovers in the dream. But how could that be? I just met him after that fight yesterday. But from the moment I woke up and saw him I felt as if I could trust him. Did I know him before then? Did I really? – Then another thought accrued to her. – Could I have been in love with him? But how could I fall in love again? It's would be foolish of me. To fall in love again? I promised myself I would never do it. Maybe it's better I forgot him. – Somehow she knew she didn't mean that. 

Then as she was walking she bumped into some one. "Oh I'm sorry!" She looked up at a familiar face. 

"L-L-Li! Hi." She smiled sweetly at him. 

Syaoran felt his heart break in two. "Hi Kinomoto."

She frowned. "Um..Could I possibly talk to you?"

He looked at her funny. "Sure. What about?"

She smiled "Come with me."

He nodded and followed her. 

* * * * * * * 

"Welcome to-" Sakura was about to say.

"You secret place. You showed me awhile ago Kinomoto." Syaoran said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

Sakura turned to him and frowned. "Oh. Well then if I showed you this I had to be close to you and the people close to me call me Sakura. So please, call me Sakura from now on."

Syaoran smiled. "You got it Sakura."

Sakura felt her heart sore when her name rolled off his lips. – Sakura stop this! – 

He turned to her. "So you wanted to talk?"

She nodded. "I wondering if you could tell me how close we were."

Syaoran frowned. She made it sound as if they were dead. "We were pretty close."

Sakura smiled. "Good. Now one more question. Were…we…um…well….um…..in love?"

Syaoran closed his eyes in pain. It was a question he hopped he never had to answer. He sighed and looked away.

Sakura looked at him concerned. "Were we? Please Syaoran tell me!"

He sighed and turned to her. "No. We weren't we were just good friends."

Sakura frowned. "I see."

Syaoran couldn't stand it any longer. "Sorry Sakura I have to go. I have to meet someone."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you for the information."

Syaoran nodded. "No problem." With that he ran out of the clearing. 

Eriol smiled from his place in the tree – He is going to listen to me. – Eriol shook his head at the thought. He wouldn't feel guilty for all this. – But then why do I feel like this is wrong? –

* * * * * * * 

Meiling and Tomoyo watched the scene from the clouds. Tomoyo felt like crying. "I could kill Eriol." She muttered angrily.

Meiling turned to her, "You're close to Syaoran ne?"

Tomoyo nodded. "He's like my little brother. It just kinda happened when I become high angel. I was 14 he was 12. He was always around his brother. So we just started to get close. I always saw him as the little brother I never did have."

Meiling nodded. "I see."

Tomoyo turned to her. "Don't you feel like this is wrong? That everything we are doing is all wrong? Why keep them apart? They do love each other. Sakura may not remember but she did."

Meiling looked at her surprised. "Sakura was in love with him? How do you know?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Eriol never told you?" Meiling shook her head. Tomoyo raised her hands to her chest and muttered something. In her hands a small gold ball appeared. "Golden mirror into the past, appear." Slowly the ball grew and showed an image. Meiling gasped as she saw the events take place. Tomoyo closed the mirror. "You see Meiling. This happened the day she forgot. It hurt him a lot and he's so confused. But who wouldn't be?"

Meiling looked at the ground in disgust. "It's horrible what we are doing, but under the circumstances this has to be done. I hate doing this to Syaoran. He doesn't deserve this."

Tomoyo looked at Meiling. "This is wrong. I can tell you think so too. Meiling don't be like this." 

Meiling sighed. "But Tomoyo as Arch Angel I have a job. But I don't want to keep them apart. This IS wrong."

Tomoyo smiled. "What do you say to putting them back together?"

Meiling smiled then frowned. "Good, but one problem. Eriol."

Tomoyo's face fell. "I never thought of that. Don't worry. We could handle him." 

Meiling nodded and held out her hand. "Operation S+S go?"

Tomoyo smirked and took Meiling's hand. "Operation excepted."

Then the two girls burst into laughing.

* * * * * * *

Sakura lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't get the image of Syaoran out of her head. Then the doorbell rang. Sakura jumped up went to answer it. When she opened the door she found Tomoyo and an unfamiliar girl.

"Hey Sakura. I was just going to show Meiling around Tomeada and such. Want to come? We'll have fun." Tomoyo asked sweetly.

Sakura smiled. "Sure I'll come."

Tomoyo smiled back. "Good we just have to pickup Meiling's cousin." Tomoyo said as she got in the car and started the engine. 

Sakura shook her head. "I don't care."

Meiling turned to her. "You don't mind if he sits back there with you do you? I mean I would, but the view up here is SO much better!"

Sakura smiled at her excitement. "No problem. Have fun."

When they started moving Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo, drop the top please?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Got it." Then Tomoyo pressed a button and the top to the car went down. Sakura smiled as the wind blew through her hair and wiped passed her face. When the arrived at the apartment building Meiling jumped out and went in. Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "Do you have to be home early? We plan on going into Tokyo later." 

Sakura shook her head. "Fine by me." She mumbled as she looked at the trees across the street.

"You're riding in the back." She heard Meiling's voice. 

"Whatever." She heard from a familiar male voice.

Then she herd the person site next to her with a sigh. "You're imposable Meiling."

Meiling grunted. "Oh shut up Syaoran."

Sakura quickly turned her head to the person next to her. "You're Meiling's cousin?"

Syaoran turned his head to the person next to him and his jaw dropped "Sakura?"

Tomoyo and Meiling smirked and nodded.

* * * * * * * 

The morning was spent going around Tomedea. Then they drove into Tokyo. The first place they stopped was at a simple restaurant for lunch. Meiling kept looking out the window and admiring the city. 

Sakura smiled. "Having fun Meiling?"

Meiling nodded. "Yes!"

Then Sakura felt something. –The evil power?! What is it doing here?! Do they have to follow me everywhere?!- Sakura looked at everyone. "Um…I forgot something in the car. I'm just going to run and get it. I'll be right back." With that Sakura quickly left the restaurant. 

Syaoran turned to Tomoyo and Meiling. "The evil is here. That's what she went for" 

Tomoyo and Meiling nodded. "Go. We'll stay here. If the power gets stronger we'll come running." 

Syaoran nodded and left quickly.

* * * * * * * 

Syaoran ran to a clearing where he saw Sakura holding out her wand to a dark figure. "What do you want now?" She demanded.

The figure laughed and threw a beam at her. She pulled out a card and threw it in front of her. "Shield!" a dome formed around her and blocked the beam. Things were coming together for Syaoran. –So she's the card mistress. Even if, why have all these angels? And why just all of a sudden? It's still not adding up.- Syaoran watched as she got thrown around. "She's weak." he mumbled. 

Sakura was on her knees "Stop this! What did I ever do!?" She gasped.

The figure smirked and went in for his final blow. Sakura closed her eyes and braced herself. But all she her was a collision of magic. She looked up and saw an angel with silver wings blocking the shots with his own shield. 

"You…" She said lowly. "Who…are…you?" She went to faint. "Xiao-lang….?" She said as she fainted.

---------àMemory mode

A little girl of 9 sat on a swing hugging a little yellow stuffed animal, crying. "Where am I?" She whispered. "I'm afraid."

"Don't be." Came a voice from behind her.

She turned quickly to face a young boy with white sparkling wings. She got off the swing and started to back away. "W-wh-who ar-are y-y-you?"

He smiled kindly. "Xiao-lang."

She stopped "W-will yo-you hurt m-me?"

He shook his head. "Never."

She smiled and walked to him. "Thank you Xiao-lang."

He smiled at her "No problem."

She looked at him. "Do you come from up there?" She pointed towards the sky.

He nodded. "Yes."

She nodded. "I see. Why are you down here then?"

He sighed. "I like it down here better."

"Oh. Um…Xiao-lang. Would you be my friend?"

He nodded. "Ok. But you may not be able to see me all the time. But I'll watch you from the clouds. But I'll always be here for yah. I'll be something like a guardian angel."

She nodded. "Thank you Xiao-lang. I want you to have this." She held out the little yellow stuffed animal.

He took it. "Thank you."

She smiled. "His name is Kero. Be nice to him."

He nodded. "I will."

* * * * * * * 

Sakura opened her eyes to see the angel and the figure fighting. –He kept his promise.- The dark figure had a staff out now. It was long and black and at the top was a ball with daemon wings coming from it. The angel got thrown back and fell to his knees and his sword landed not to far away with a clatter. The figure smirked and went to shoot another black beam at him. Sakura quickly gripped her wand and took out a card and threw it in front of her. "Shield!" A pink dome formed around the angel. 

The angel's head shot up when the dome formed and the dark figure turned to her. "You? You have awakened? Wonderful. Now it will be easier to kill you cause your friend here wont let me near you."

Sakura glared at him and threw a card. "Light!" The light figure charged at the shadow. With one movement of his wand it was turned back into a card and given back to Sakura. "Poor mistress. You wont be able to defeat me till you have collected all your cards."

Sakura glared at him.

"But I can!" Everyone's attention went to a girl in a tree with long black hair flowing around her. And huge red and white wings were on her back. She held up her hand and a small red beam appeared "Red-" The beam grew larger and she held it with both hands. "-Dragon!" A dragon appeared from the beam and shot at the figure. "Why you-!" Was the last thing the figure said.

Syaoran flew up to Meiling. "Where's Tomoyo?" He whispered. 

Meiling smiled. "Golden girl is fighting off that guys reinforcements. We came when we felt you magic get low. "

He nodded.

Sakura looked at the two. –Angels? I have angels helping me?- 

The silver winged one turned to her slightly; she still couldn't see his face. "We must go. Thank you for the help." then the two took off. 

Sakura went to say something, but couldn't find the words.

* * * * * * * 

Sakura walked into the restaurant. Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran were talking as they ate. 

Sakura took her seat quietly.

"Hey Sakura." Meiling said happily.

Sakura smiled as she began eating. "Sorry that took so long. I couldn't find it, I must of left it at home." Everyone nodded.

Soon after they were back in the car going to their next destination. "So where to next Meiling?" Tomoyo asked as she drove.

Meiling looked around. "How about Tokyo Tower?" 

Everyone nodded and Tomoyo head in that direction.

* * * * * * * 

When they reached the viewing deck of the tower Meiling and Tomoyo took off while Sakura stayed and looked at the city below.

Syaoran approached her. "You ok?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, I think anyway."

"You think?" He asked somewhat confused.

She sighed and looked back at the city. "Do you believe in angels?"

He looked at her, understanding why she asked the question. "Yes."

She smiled. "Good. Have you ever met an angel?"

He leaned on the rail next to her. "Yep."

Then silence fell as the two watched the sun set. They stayed silent even to watch the stars twinkle.

"Now lets go have some fun!" They herd Meiling say from behind them.

Sakura turned and looked at Tomoyo. "Well then, lets go."

Meiling and Tomoyo ran towards the exit. Sakura sighed. 

Syaoran turned to her. "Maybe you should just cut loose for one day. You'll probably feel a lot better after it."

Sakura smiled. "I'll have to try that some time."

Together they left the tower.

* * * * * * * 

The whole car ride Sakura kept quite as Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran bickered like they were close friends. Then one would say something stupid and they all crack up and the fight would end, till someone started again. Sakura smiled at their amusement. –Maybe he's right. Maybe I should just cut loose.- Suddenly the car stopped and Sakura noticed they were in a parking lot. 

Tomoyo turned to them. "We're here!" Everyone got out of the car and followed Tomoyo into the restaurant. The first thing anyone noticed was the blasting music. Tomoyo turned to them. "It's a little loud but it's fun. I've been here many times. And you want to have fun right Meiling?" She nodded and went in. The place was huge and in the center was a stage and a huge dace floor around it witch was crowded with people." (AN: This place sounds pretty cool, to bad it isn't real. XD)

Meiling's eyes lit up. "Oh Tomoyo! I'm SOOO happy you brought me here!"

Tomoyo smiled and turned to the hostess. "4 please."

The woman nodded. "Right this way."

Dinner went smoothly and now they were getting into the music. Sakura watched the person perform on stage and all the people around her. She smirked. –Cut loose right?- She turned to them. "Hey guys. I'll be right back." Quickly she went to the other side of the restaurant. 

A few minutes later the current music stopped for awhile, then a filmier tune started up. Everyone was cheering. 
    
    _todokete  kono koe wo_
    
    _tsutaete  ima sugu ni_
    
    _isoide  koko ni kite_
    
    _kanjite  mada minu chikara_
    
    _shinjite hoshii no_
    
    _yume no tsudzuki ga hora_
    
    _utatte'ru  ashita e no melody_
    
    Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran's heads shot up when they herd the voice.
    
    _todokete  kono koe wo_
    
    _tsutaete  ima sugu ni_
    
    _isoide  koko ni kite_
    
    _fushigi na  natsukashii kodou_
    
    _kikoete-iru deshou?_
    
    _tooi kioku wo ima_
    
    _tsunaide'ku  monogatari ga hajimaru_

"Do you know who that is?!" Tomoyo said surprised 

"Sakura?! What is she doing?" Meiling said in equal shock.
    
    _ienakatta kotoba_
    
    _ryoute ni afurete'ru _[1]__
    
    _kokoro no diary_
    
    _mekureba itsudemo_
    
    _anata ga soba ni ita no_

Syaoran smiled. –Cutting loose.- Tomoyo and Meiling cheered her on.
    
    _mienai yakusoku de_
    
    _deatta  watashi-tachi_
    
    _oshiete  sono wake wo_
    
    _ano hi no  chikai wo ima mo_
    
    _oboete-iru deshou?_
    
    _miageta kono sora ni_
    
    _doko made mo  kibou no niji wo kakeyou_

Sakura danced as she sung the song, smiling all the while.
    
    _todokete  kono koe wo_
    
    _tsutaete  ima sugu ni_
    
    _isoide  koko ni kite_
    
    _kanjite  mune no binetsu wo_
    
    _wakatte-ita deshou?_
    
    _yume no tsudzuki ga  hora_
    
    _utatte'ru ashita e no melody_
    
    Slowly Syaoran moved away from Tomoyo and Meiling, towards the stage.
    
    _koi suru kiseki_
    
    _himitsu wo hodoite_
    
    _anata no moto e  hashiru_
    
    Sakura noticed Syaoran as she was singing. She smiled and winked at him.
    
    _todokete  sono koe wo_
    
    _tsutaete  ima sugu ni_
    
    _hajimete  mita you na_
    
    _shiranai  kagayaku mirai_
    
    _sagashi ni ikimashou_
    
    _nanimo osorenaide_
    
    _issho nara  kujikezu ni ikeru kara_
    
    The crowd cheered her on as she came to the ending.
    
    _todokete  kono koe wo_
    
    _tsutaete  ima sugu ni_
    
    _isoide  koko ni kite_
    
    _kanjite  mune no binetsu wo_
    
    _wakatte-ita deshou?_
    
    _yume no tsudzuki ga hora_
    
    _utatte'ru  ashita e no melody_

The minute the band stopped the music the place erupted with cheering. Sakura smiled. –This is for you! This is all for Sakura! He's right, you have to cut loose sometimes.-

Happily she jumped off the stag and went backstage to find Syaoran. "Hey! What did you think?"

He smiled. "You sing beautifully. I told you cutting loose was fun. But I still don't believe you did that."

She smirked. "I bet you wont believe I did this either." Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Syaoran's eyes widened but then he closed them and kissed back. 

* * * * * * * 

Tomoyo and Meiling looked around after all the excitement. "She was wonderful!" Tomoyo said with sparkly eyes. 

Meiling looked around. "Hey where are those 2?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips. 

"We better get going." Tomoyo said.

Meiling looked at her. "But what about them?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Well there's a bus out there that's heading our way and-" She pulled out her keys from her pocket and tossed them on the table. "-the car only moves if you want it too." Tomoyo then took her things and ran out the door.

Meiling ran after her close behind. "Tomoyo! Wait up!"

* * * * * * *

They broke apart from the kiss. Emerald looked deeply into amber and amber looked back. "You're right, I didn't think you could do that." He smiled at her as he pulled her closer. 

Sakura then came back to earth. "Oh my God!….Syaoran I'm so…..i mean I didn't…..I didn't……I mean I…" She went o pull away but was brought into another kiss. She didn't resist it. 

They broke apart and she looked at him. He shook his head. "Don't be sorry."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wont be."

He nodded. "Lets get back to them. It's getting late."

Sakura nodded and they head back to the table.

When they arrived no one was there. Syaoran saw the keys and a note he picked it up.

Hey,

Well since the 2 of you disappeared Meiling and me took a bus home. The car is yours for the night.

Don't worry about dinner it's paid for. 

So I'll be by to pick up the car tomorrow Syaoran at your apartment.

-Tomoyo

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Guess it's just us. Lets go."

She nodded and they left the restaurant.

* * * * * * * 

Syaoran stared the car and they started to head home. They rode in silence for most of the ride. The Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran shoulder. –Why does this feel so familiar? Like I've done this before.- Then she felt him put his free arm around her. She smiled and cuddled closer. –This is wrong. I am not supposed to fall in love. But it's so hard. He's so him. I need him. I need someone.- "Thank you Syaoran. I loved tonight." She paused. "And thank you for the kiss."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it."

Sakura slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. –I fell in love. But why avoid it? Nothing else could happen to me. I saw Xiao-lang again and I fell in love. What could be better? This had to be the greatest day ever. But for some odd reason I felt as if this is all repeating. As if I have done this. But I want no regrets.-

* * * * * * *

After Syaoran dropped Sakura off he drove back to his apartment. He opened the door and was about to say something when he heard a slap. He kept his mouth shut and listened. 

"How could you do that to him?!" He heard Meiling scream.

"Meiling, don't tell me you're for it too!" He heard Eriol reply.

"I am Eriol! I thought you cared!?"

"I do! But Meiling she's human!"

Meiling sighed. "Oh stop lying to yourself! You know it's not fully true!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. –What does she mean?-

"Meiling it's still no different." Eriol replied calmly.

"But Eriol! Sakura's an angel! She was banished here and was to become human once again, but she's an eternal angel! She was given a gift! You should have seen this when she came here but remembered her life as an angel!"

Syaoran almost had a heart attack. –She's an angel?-

"Meiling you know she was sent here cause she had fell in love with a human, yes at a young age but she fell in love. She was banished to earth and couldn't love. Then the daemons came after her. I don't want my brother going through that!"

"As if he isn't! Eriol he loves her! You are keeping them separated! And what rule is being broken?! She IS an angel!"

"But also human." Eriol said sternly.

Syaoran shook his head. –No! This is a lie!- (AN: Yah I know. I'm not giving this dude a brake. He'll live, I think) He couldn't take it anymore and left the apartment, as quietly as he had entered.

* * * * * * * 

He ran till he reached the clearing. –I should have known. I should of known! She was too perfect. My necklace reacted to her. She wanted to fly. She always wanted to go to a home she never gave a name to. How did it never occur to me?!-

"Hard isn't it kid?" He turned to a little yellow creature. "Hey Kero. Long time no see. 

Kero frowned. "You love my master hm?"

Syaoran looked at him. "Your master?"

Kero nodded. "Yes. That little girl who gave you me, that was the newly grounded Sakura."

Syaoran closed his eyes. "No."

Kero sat on his shoulder. "You're not loving her for the wrong reasons. She does love you."

Syaoran opened his eyes in pain. "But Kero she's an angel! She's just…..I don't know." A tear fell from his eye. "It just hurts. It hurts so much."

Kero looked as each tear fell from Syaoran's eyes. He turned to a spirit like figure near by.

"What could I do?" She asked? 

Kero shook his head. "There is nothing you can do. The earth Sakura must tell him, not you."

She frowned. "I understand."

**To be continued…**

**--------------------------------**

**Ha!!!!! I finished! Geeze longest chapter yet! 13 pages….*sighs* I know poor Syaoran. I am mean huh? And yes Eriol is crul. All well goes with the story. Oh! And the song, if you didn't know, is Melody to Tomorrow the second movie theme. I just LOVE that song and I figured they fit the story. (You'll have to see them in English to understand.) Well R+R I need ideas! and encouragement! ^^ buh bye for now!^^**

**-Sapphire Blue**


	5. Chapter 5 What is Hidden by an Angel

**+Love on Wings+**

**Chapter 5 ~ What is Hidden by an Angel******

Author: Sapphire Blue

I don't own CCS btw!!! Anyways…..many have been asking about the sprit like figure and why no one could tell she is there, she's not exactly real. She a spirit like figure!^^ You'll find out about her soon enough, don't worry. OH! And Kero isn't the best of friend with Syaoran XD He was just nice in that chapter. You'll see as the story goes…I should of cleared that up -_-;; THANKIES AGAIN to EVERYONE who R+R-ed! You are what keeps this story alive!^^ Well enjoy this next chapter!^^

**R+R!!****__**

****

****

**Summery of chapter******

After the events of the night. Sakura is very happy. But what happens when she decides a late night visit to her angel would be a brilliant idea. Will she answer some of her nagging questions? Or just make new ones?

------------------------------------------

The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them.

__

__

__

Sakura sat in her room after she was dropped off. She hugged her pillow lovingly. "Wonderful day, wonderful day!" She sang. She lied there in silence and looked at the ceiling. The she herd something go through her head. "It just hurts. It hurts so much." She bolted up. The voice was familiar but her mind wouldn't let her figure it out. –What was that just now? That voice?- She sat there trying to figure things out when there was a tapping on her window. She turned quickly and faced a little yellow creature. Her eyes lit up. "Kero-chan!" She opened the window quickly and hugged him. "It's been so long!"__

Kero struggled in her grip. "I can't breath!!"__

Sakura clamed down and let him go. "Sorry kero-chan. How are you?"__

Kero frowned. "After you dumped me with that brat…"__

Sakura glared at him. "Kero-chan! How bad could Xioa-lang be?"__

Kero sighed. "But one of his friends was WONDERFUL!" He started to look all dreamy. "That angel could sure make a cake!"__

Sakura smiled. "That's good. How is Xioa-lang these days?"__

Kero looked at her seriously. "He's hurt."__

Sakura eyes widened. "It just hurts. It hurts so much." She whispered the words she heard before.__

Kero looked at her in awe. "What did you just say?"__

She came back to earth. "Oh! Um….Nothing! What happen?, to Xiao-lang I mean."__

Kero looked at her with I side wards glance. –How did she know the exact words that the brat said? – "He fond out the truth about something. Now he has to wait for this person to come out and tell him the truth for themselves. He fond out on accident."__

Sakura nodded. "I see. Can I see him? At all?"__

Kero's face took an odd shape. "Um….well……um…..it'd be a little hard….you …..um….eh…" He tried to think of someway to lie to her. "He's up in the clouds."__

Sakura's face fell. "I see."__

Kero's face softened. "Miss him?"__

Sakura looked at him. "Yah. I haven't talked to him, since I've given you to him. But I just saw him today."__

Kero nodded. "Do you want me to pass anything along?" he smiled devilishly.__

Sakura looked at him. "Why? What are you planning?"__

Kero smiled. "I don't know. But I could bribe him with your message, and I'll make him give me as many sweets as I want!" Kero's eyes got all fluttery again. __

Sakura shook her head. "I'll give you a message to pass along, if you promise NOT to do that. I want him to read this. Give me a second ok? I'm going to write it in a letter. ok?"__

He nodded and sat on her desk as she wrote her letter on a piece of paper quickly. She nodded and handed it to him. "Thank you Kero-chan for doing this."__

He smiled and nodded. "I'll see you again some other time." He said as he flew out the window. Sakura waved and then her hand fell loosely to her side. –How come I herd that? Could that of been Xiao-lang? Did I here his pain?" She shook her head. –Now I'm really thinking to much.-__

__

* * * * * * * __

__

Kero landed on a balcony and came in through the sliding door. He jumped onto the bed and dropped the piece of paper. "Come on brat. I know you're not asleep." __

Syaoran slowly sat up. "What do you want fluffy?"__

Kero glared at him. "I brought I message for you, or should I say Xiao-lang?"__

Syaoran looked at him. Kero continued "Sakura wanted to give it to the angel she met when she was younger. She doesn't know him by Syaoran, yet."__

Syaoran picked up the letter and slowly unfolded it. "A letter?"__

Kero nodded. "Yes. Now my reward! Go get me some sweets."__

Syaoran pointed towards the kitchen. "You know where everything is, you could get it."__

Kero raise an eyebrow. "Wow brat, something must really be wrong if you are letting me get my own food."__

Syaoran glared at him and whacked him off the bed. "Out stuffed animal!"__

Kero glared at him as he left the room. "Fine."__

Syaoran sighed as the door opened and closed. Then he looked at the paper in his hands.__

__

_Dear Xiao-lang,___

_It's been a long time huh? Remember me? The little girl on the swing along time ago? Well I've grown up, as I'm sure you have. How is everything? Kero-chan told me that something just happen that hurt you very much. I hope everything is ok and the someone you are having problems with is also ok. I'm sure you'll fix things up. Well I also have to thank you for helping me today with that demon, I thought I was a goner. Although he did confuse me when he said I have to catch all the cards to defeat him, I thought I did that already? Well anyway. I fell in love again. As you probably know I'm forbidden, but I did. His name is Syaoran Li. I really love him, but for some odd reason I felt as if I knew him before that one day. Tomoyo claimed I did. Maybe my memory is coming back hm? Well I better not take anymore of your time.___

_Love always,___

_Sakura___

__

Syaoran stared at the letter and threw it off to the side. He unleashed his wings and flew out of the sliding door from the balcony.__

__

* * * * * * * __

__

Sakura couldn't sleep for some reason. She got up and sat by her windowsill and watched the night sky. Then she saw something fly by quickly but noticed the wings and the power feeling. "Xiao-lang." She whispered softly. Then she took out a card and her wand. "Fly!" She said and then 2 wings grew from her back. She took off after him.__

__

Syaoran landed on a cliff over a lake. –What can I do? She suspects nothing, is this a good or a bad thing?- __

Then he felt a soft pink aura and 2 arms encircle him from behind. He sighed knowing who it was. "Why did you come, Sakura?"__

He felt her tighten her grip on him and lay her head down on his shoulder. "I wanted to see you." She replied in a soft voice.__

He sighed and pulled out of her grip. __

She looked up suddenly and stared at his back. "Why are you avoiding me?" She asked softly in a sad voice.__

He cringed. He hated to here her like this, more so hated that he made her like this. "I don't want to but I have to. I know it's cruel. But when you find out you'll understand." He said and went to fly off.__

"Don't you leave me again!" Sakura screamed from behind him shocking him and herself.__

He stopped in mid-air and turned slightly so nothing but his mouth showed. "I never left you before."__

She stared at him. "You did. When I was down her you never came back!" She was now crying. "You never even let me know you existed!"  She said through sobs. "I missed you." She finally whispered looking down.__

He closed his eyes. "Sakura…I…" he stared.__

She shook her head and cried faster. "No, I don't want an excuse." Then as she looked up before she could scream at him again she felt something soft on her lips. __

When she realized what was happening he had left her lips. "Stop crying." She herd him whisper in her ear. Then she felt a soft touch whip away the tears from her eyes and then he kissed her cheek to catch a falling one. __

She looked at him in realization. "S-S-Sy-Syaoran?"__

Slowly he stepped into view. "Yes, I am on in the same. Xiao-lang is Syaoran and Syaoran is Xiao-lang."__

She stared at him in shock. "No….no…this isn't true! NO!"__

He closed his eyes and turned away from her. "I'm sorry Sakura."__

"How could you say that? I told you I loved you twice! And you could never tell me?!"__

Syaoran looked at her. "Twice? That means…"__

She nodded. "Yes I regained my memory. Are you just using me? What is it?! Why?!"__

He shook his head. "I wasn't the only one who was lying!"__

She looked at him. "What does that mean?"__

"Oh stop with the innocent act. You know just as well as I do that you are also an angel." He said calmly.__

Her eyes widened. "How….how did you find out?!"__

He glared at her. "I have my ways."__

She glared at him. "I hate you. I hate you Syaoran!"__

He stared at her for a second. "Fine. If you hate me so much, I'll leave." With that he disappeared.__

She stared at the stop where he stood. "No. What did I just do?" Tears built up in her eyes and stared to fall. "I just messed up everything." She fell to her knees, put her head in her hands, and cried.__

__

* * * * * * *__

__

Syaoran appeared before Eriol. "I want out. Send me back up to the clouds."__

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He asked looking up from the book he was reading."__

"I don't want to be here any more!" Syaoran said glaring at his brother.__

Eriol shook his head. "Sorry I can't do that."__

"Why not?! Why can't me and Meiling switch places?" He asked getting annoyed.__

"Eriol shook his head. "Cause Meiling knows what's going on." Eriol said looking back at the book.__

"Eriol I know she is an angel!" __

Eriol looked up abruptly. "How?"__

"I herd you and Meiling fighting the other night."__

"But Syaoran…I thought you loved her?" he said mockingly__

"Eriol it's gone now, ok? Just get me out of here."__

Eriol smiled. "No can do."__

Syaoran turned to walk out but then turned to face Eriol again. "You knew this would happen didn't you? You knew I would get hurt! And you knew I was there that night!"__

Eriol didn't answer him. __

Syaoran shook his head and left. Just as he went out he bumped into someone but ignored it.__

Tomoyo watched as Syaoran bumped passed her. She saw the hurt in his eyes. –What happened?- She turned and looked in the room to see Eriol reading his book. –What did he do now?- She stepped back and diapered into the clouds.__

__

* * * * * * *__

__

Sakura sat on the roof of a building. –How could I be so cruel? I loved him, no, I love him. I could I say that to the person I love?- She gazed at the star filled sky. Many would of mistaken her for an angel. She was dressed in pure white and didn't bother to reseal the fly card. –Back where I started. I feel in love under the stars and now I'm heartbroken under them.- She sighed and closed her eyes. –I never thought that the only thing I would loose is him. I should of seen it. But so much has changed. He knows I'm an angel and he's the angel from my past. It's messed up even I'm lost in the spiral.- She then gazed out over the city. –I miss you Syaoran.___

__

* * * * * * *__

__

Tomoyo and Meiling watched Sakura from the clouds.__

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Meiling screamed at a glace. __

Tomoyo watched from over her shoulder. "This is very odd. I thought something was weird when I bumped into Syaoran when going to report something to Eriol."__

Meiling glared at the image before her. "STUPID!!!! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!!!!"__

Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Meiling…just calm down."__

Just then Syaoran appeared in the clouds. Meiling and Tomoyo both looked up at him. Silently Tomoyo brush away the image. __

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo walked up to him.__

He just gave her a stone stare. "I'm NEVER going down there again." He said calmly.__

Meiling now approached. "Why not?"__

He turned around and walked away. "None of your concern."__

When he was out of sight Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other. __

Meiling then sighed. "Makes you want to cry."__

She herd a sniffle from next to her. Tomoyo looked up. "Too late."__

Meiling sweatdroped and hands Tomoyo a tissue.__

__

* * * * * * *__

__

Syaoran sat and watched the image before him. He had mastered the skill of watching people from the clouds. He watched Sakura as she cried. He didn't know what to do or how to react. He was confused beyond belief. He closed his eyes a brushed the images away. He then let himself plop onto the cloud and looked up into the bright light above him. When he was confused weird thoughts started coming to him such as, did this place ever have a night? Or did it have a proper name? He was VERY unsure of everything right now, and the sad part was he had no one to confide in. Admitting defeat to himself he rolled on he side to me a pair of somewhat see through emerald eyes. He jumped up and looked that the figure.  Her whole body was see through as if she was fading away. "Who are you?!" he asked franticly. Then he noticed the striking resemblance to Sakura. Shaking the thought from his mind he continued to watch as the girl got up and looked at him with a sweet smile.

"No, I am not her." She said as if she read hid mind. "Not really anyway."

Syaoran looked at her strangely. "What do you want with me?"

The girl sighed sadly. "You haven't lost her entirely yet. You need to know this. And don't be afraid to love her!" She said as more of a plee rather then a command.

"Why?" It seemed to be the only thing he could ask.

The figure smiled sweetly. "Because she risked everything to love you. You both have a right to be mad, but you will fix it and I'm usually not wrong with these things."

Syaoran could only nod dumbly. "Who are you?"

Again she smiled sweetly like a child. Witch surprisingly fit her due to her mature look. She took some of her long gray hair a threw it over her shoulder. "Let's just say I watch over the people I care about and am unable to become a happy angel."

Syaoran blinked and when his eyes opened the figure was gone. Possibly never to return. He slowly sighed. –What is going on?-

* * * * * * *

Sakura turned to the dark sky. –I don't know what to do anymore.- "Mother." Sakura sighed as tears began to fall again. "Mother, please help me….I'll do anything. Just help me somehow." 

Unknown to Sakura a figure was sitting next to her with a sad smile. "I have done everything I can Sakura. The rest is up to you and him." With that she got up and flew past her daughter and disappeared. "I'm sorry."

Sakura suddenly herd something. Looking all around her she saw nothing. –I could of sworn I herd something. UGH! This is getting to me more then it should!- Sakura too then flew away.

* * * * * * *

The next morning Sakura awake with a start when she felt screams coming from either side of  her head.  "TOO LOUD!"  She screamed and sat up. She looked at 2 smiling girls. One with violet eyes and the other with violet. She shook her head. "Why are you guys here?"

They both smiled. "We were worried about you." Meiling said calmly as she sat on the bed. Tomoyo nodded. "Yah it's 1pm and you are still asleep. What's wrong with you?"

Sakura didn't know what to do. –How can I tell them?- What followed was a long awkward silence.

Meiling, who couldn't stand it anymore, spoke up. "I herd what happen, with you and Syaoran." She started to remember the story she forced out of her cousin as of the morning.

Sakura looked at her wide eyed. –Does she know?- "Really?"

Meiling nodded. "You shouldn't let such a trivial fight break you 2 apart. You were so happy, especially since you have your memories back right?" –It's best to not let her know that we are all angels. No need to give the poor girl a heart attack-

Sakura let out a breath she was holding. –So they have no idea. Thank you so much Syaoran.- She then smiled weakly at her friends. "Maybe I should go talk to him later."

Tomoyo nodded. "RIGHT! You will feel much better after that. So right now get dressed and meet us downstairs ok?"

Sakura nodded and watched the 2 girls leave her room. Then a sudden thought came to her mind. –How in the world did they get in here?- Shaking it off she went about everything

Meiling let out a long sigh. "I told you she wouldn't wonder how we got in here. Bring up the subject of Syaoran and the girl is lost." Meiling smiled happily. 

Tomoyo gave her a dry look. "BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL HER!"

Meiling backed away from the now scary Tomoyo. "I couldn't bring myself to say it. I would hate to find out everyone I ever trusted was n angel! I couldn't do that to her." Her voice seemed to fade away as she finished.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Well I guess the first thing is to get the back on good grounds right?"

Meiling nodded just as Sakura walked down the stairs.

* * * * * * *

Syaoran paced back and forth in the apartment. After being forced to tell Meiling what happen, then being forced to stay here alone and don't leave. He was a little confused, even more worried about what his evil cousin was thinking up. With a final step he herd voices outside the door. "Oh, just go in for a sec. I forgot something." He herd Meiling's voice and the footsteps. Syaoran guessed she had brought Tomoyo or something. Then another thought came to him. –Why are they using the door?- Before anything eles could be said Sakura walked into the room and closed the door behind her and turned to face a wide eyed Syaoran. Her in equal shock stared at him helplessly. 

**To be continued……**

And you thought I was dead! Lol Due to some computer problems and school I couldn't get ANYTHING done. But here I am now! It's on;y been about a year --;; But I never forgot the story! I hope people will still read it --;; God only knows. Bu there is always my little shard of hope. Well R+R please! And it's good to be back!!^^

-Sapphire Blue


End file.
